narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiseiyake
Eiseiyake (永生自棄, Eiseiyake; Lit. Eternal Despair) originally known as Seima Masaori (正折聖魔, Masori Seima; Lit. Exact Chance of Holy Demon), is one of the few remaining members of the nearly extinct Masaori Clan; a clan famous for their usage of a formidable kekkei genkai. Eiseiyake is one of the major characters in the history of Iwagakure, Eiseiyake as Seima was a jōnin level shinobi from an unknown origin and a prominent member of his Clan. One day suddenly, Seima and his older sister dissappeared. According to sources, they was seen again during the Sixth Shinobi World War (第六次忍界大戦, Dairokuji Ninkai Taisen). Rumors had been heard that he resides within the Land of Cyclones; in the past few years Eiseiyake has grown extremely notorious which has caused him to become an wanted-nin, later on Kage's considered him to be a nuisance and declared him to be an internationally wanted criminal. Ever since then, there is no sign of him in this world and it is presumed that no one is currently aware of his whereabouts. It is presumed that he alongside his sibling, is running an organisation. According to sources, he and his sister are gathering power and military resources in order to strike against the recently emerging Uchiha clansmen. Eiseiyake possesses a never ending hatred for Uchiha Clan; and specially Madara Uchiha and his descendants as they slaughtered his clan members, because of his he started slaying Uchiha's and has been given many monikers like, Uchiha Slayer(うちはスレイヤー, Uchiha Sureiyaa) and Black Fire Extinguisher (消黒火器, Shōkurokaki). Appearance eisei.jpg|Eiseiyake sitting. blue flames eisei.jpg|Eisei bathed in Blue Flames. eisei as sei.jpg|Seima Masaori. eiseiyake.jpg|Eisei showing off his charms. eisei's first appearance.jpg|Seima Masaori's first appearance. eisei with sword.jpg|Eisei with his sword. eiseiii.jpg|Eisei's final appearance as Seima. Eisei generates blue flames.jpg|Eiseiyake as he generates blue flames. eisei uses crimson slash.jpg|Eisei uses Crimson Slash. eisei's cheerful look.jpg|Eiseiyake. Eisei the ladies man.jpg|Eisei as depicted by girls. Eisake with his childhood friend.jpg|A kid Eiseiyake with his childhood friend. Eisei hunting his fathers.jpg|Eiseiyake confronts his parent's murderer. a kid eisei angry.jpg|Eisei as a child. Initial stage of blue flame armor.jpg|Eisei stops Daichi from attacking Sunate. Personality Eiseiyake has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his sister, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Eiseiyake has a protective and supportive personality. He can be very violent and tends to get into fights; which are usually caused by strong emotions but is actually kindhearted. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them. He also seems very protective of his sister, and aims to surpass her one day. Eiseiyake is clueless at times, such as saying phrases wrong or thinking that the fish's fins are ears. Despite this, he is able to connect with someone's feelings to his own, such as Sageru Uzumaki's grief over his grandmother and Ryūken's ambition to defeat Sannoto Senju. He's not the type of person for teamwork based missions or studying, though he was able to gain a rank in the high and reputed ranks of ANBU and later on for somereason he got demoted and became a Jōnin. Unlike his elder sister, Eiseiyake is immature, which leads other people into confirming that he is the younger twin out of Kyūjika and himself. He is headstrong; figuratively as well as literally and is often very open with his friends. However, when his friends found out about his demon heritage, some became afraid of him, and thought that he was unstable and thus dangerous, but they slowly got used to him and accepted him during the unknown mission in the Land Of Whirlpools. He seems to have a small soft-spot for animals. In the beginning, the reason he had gotten into a fight with Reiji Shiratori and his delinquent gang was because they were shooting down pigeons. Eisei in the past had a rivalry with Takumi and while they could often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two were actually quite concerned about each other. Until when his parent's were brutally slayed by one of Takumi's uncle's friends. And, the past turmoils of the Fourth Shinobi World War which was started by a . Lately, Eisei has produced an undying hatred towards Uchiha's. He has stated that the is merely an object of his loathing. Ever since his parent's death Eisei has been hunting down Uchiha's to please himself. After ten years of his parents death his personality has undergone drastic changes. Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric man, Eiseiyake shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Eiseiyake is mostly around some places of great importance where a situation is hostile, however, he prefers to stay on the sidelines and watch rather than intervening. He is generally quiet and solitary, but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. Eisei sometimes has serious angermanagement issues whenever he hears the name of Takumi. However, he is equally capable to masking his emotions. In his own words, Emotions are not to be revealed before someone you don't trust enough. He is very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly causing him to fight for women whenever possible. It can be noted that even after all this years Eiseiyake is to somewhat feeble minded and immature. In spite of his everlasting hatred for Uchiha's, Eiseiyake believes in the ways of and thoroughly respects his aspect of life. He also has some understanding of others pain and sufferings. Although he is a melancholic and detached man, he believes in traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering which is a trait similar to 's. On various occasions it has been proved that Eiseiyake can be dead serious, perceptive and observant. He does have a playful side, once making a highly convoluted name for a technique combination, before quickly dis considering it. Eisei has chosen a very rational path to achieve peace and states that his pragmatic and logical approach of life is what, that will make him successful. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Unlike his past self he is not violent like other members of his organization and only fights when it is necessary. It can also be observed that he is a thorough believer of Materialism. To somewhat Eiseiyake is a little perverted, as shown he showns unusual interest in women with big bust. Also, according to Takumi during their childhood Eiseiyake would peep into women bathrooms. Although, he never admits it according to databook his favorite hobby is reading erotic manga. Turning Dark Eiseiyake will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. With the death of his family at the hands of members and then his sisters apparent kidnapping ~more to come~ Relationships History Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Third Eye/Implanted Sharingan Vampirism Eiseiyake is a human-vampire hybrid being born of a human mother and Vampire father, this caused him to become a Vampire although he is still tied to his human shell. Being a human-vampire hybrid he is fully capable of "Day Walking", hence he is also known as The Day Walker (ザ日歩行者, Za Hi Hokūsha). The fact he is not a true vampire has always benefited him, as such, garlic or silver or wooden stake through heart cannot kill him although Holy Water has shown to slow him down once but he stated that he has gained immunity for Holy Water as of now and he is capable of crossing running water. However, he has stated decapitation would still work against him. He is granted almost every power granted to any vampire although he is a nocturnal creature, he is able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day, which is the reason he is considered as "gifted" by others. In spite of having so many advantages, he seems to be unable to control his blood thirst sometimes which turns into a monster with no conscience or whatsoever. Instead of having glowing red or yellow eyes, when he first discovered his abilities his eyes were green in color (Although currently they have turned golden). He's also known as the Vampire King (吸血鬼国王,Kyūketsuki Kokuū) and is considered only second to the Dracula himself. As a vampire he is obviously many times superior to humans and enjoy's various powers. He is immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal vampires and it is said that his blood thirst is the only weakness so far he possesses. Some of his abilities as a vampire are: *'Mesmerism': He has an overwhelmingly hypnotic presence which bends the minds of whoever gazes upon him to his whim. Like true vampires, he can hypnotize others if they look directly into his eyes long enough. While under his control, he typically has full control over an individual. If an individual has sufficient willpower, they can resist or overcome this power. Eiseiyake's presence has an dominating effect on the minds of beings around them and makes opponents utterly enamored upon being near the user. However, this technique is useless against Rinnegan users or the one with amazingly strong will power or are masters of using Mental Barricades. *'Suspended Aging/Slowed Down Aging Process': Eiseiyake not only ages slower than normal humans but also possesses an extended life-span. He describes this as "Semi-immortality". He can stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, he will always be at his physical prime. Also, time based powers which cause one to age rapidly does not work on him. *'Advanced Immune System and Universal Immunity': He is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria or other disease causing organisms. He is immune the effects of alcohol and can drink all day and not get intoxicated. He is immune to the effects of drugs and other foreign chemicals. Eiseiyake's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. *'Enhanced Strength': Eiseiyake possesses super-human strength (the extent of which depends on the amount of blood he has ingested and the type of blood). Without consuming any blood Eiseiyake possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 1,600 lbs. However, with animal blood consumption this figure is supposed to go around 4,800 lbs and with human blood this maybe pushed above 8,000 lbs. *'Enhanced Speed': He can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can move much faster than the average vampire and even the most trained taijutsu experts fail to catch up to his speed. His speed is estimated to be at supersonic level. He can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning himself away from the path of the attack before it is fired. *'Enhanced Agility': Eiseiyake's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. He is more agile than werewolves are at their peak. Eiseiyake's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several meters. He has shown to be extremely agile, his level of agility has allowed him to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. He is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are many times as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced Durability': The tissues of his body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, he is able to withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild, moderate or almost no discomfort. His skin is further modified to be about three times more tougher and resistant to injuries than normal humans. *'Enhanced Stamina': Eiseiyake's enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He has shown that at his peak he can go for around 15 days before finally collapsing because of the fatigue (it is said that if he were a true vampire he could have had virtually limitless stamina). *'Enhanced Senses': Eiseiyake's senses of sight and smell are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. he is able to detect objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this clarity, even in near-total darkness. He is also able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see individuals at night by their body heat. His sense of smell is similarly enhanced, able to detect the scent of blood in the air from miles away. He has exceptionally good sense of touch, allowing him detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but the tip of his fingers. He is able to perceive the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see temperature variations in objects and environment. He has the ability to see all major and minor veins of any living being. He can even see them through inanimate objects like trees, concrete , clothes, so on and so on. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Eiseiyake's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. His reflexes are said to be at least 45-50 times greater than that of an average Tokubetsu Jōnin. He has shown to evade super fast attacks from a close range and even multiple gun fires with the help of his reflexes. *'Claws And Fangs': He can project and retract razor-sharp claws from his fingertips for offensive purposes. Eiseiyake's fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. Since he possesses elongated canines he uses them to pierce the flesh of other beings for the purpose of consuming their blood. *'Vampire Creation': Like true vampires, he is able to transform individuals into pseudo-vampires like himself by draining them of all their blood. He has control over the pseudo-vampires he creates, just as supernatural vampires have mental control over the vampires they create. The ones he creates possess superhuman strength but they don't have accelerated healing powers. Upon receiving lethal injuries, their bodies turn to dust. *'Flight': Eiseiyake can manifest two vampire like wings which are attached to his body. These wings allow him to fly or glide freely in air. He is able to glide through the air over short distances. However, he can only glide at speeds of about 35 miles an hour. While, he can fly at the speed of 120 miles per hour. He possesses blade-tipped wings that can be used as weapons as well as for defensive purposes. *'Healing Factor': Also, like true vampires, Eiseiyake possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as gunshots, slashes, and severe burns, within hours or minutes, depending upon their severity. *'Bat Transformation': Like any other Vampire he is capable of morphing into an animal, in his case a bat. He can transform into bat, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance or physiology of bats by rearranging his own DNA structure. He can easily transform into a bat (of different sizes, sometimes as small as Bumblebee bat or as large as a human male; around 6'1"). His bat physiology allows him to to survive and adapt to extremely high or low air pressure (not becoming disoriented or deprived of the normal breathing capacity), and high wind friction; this is accompanied by an innate immunity to the vertigo and fear of heights. His lungs acclimatize and respirate on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient, users lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc. He can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive montane, aerial, or terrene air deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. As a bat, he has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. He is able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly and smoothly on angled or vertical surfaces such as branches, rocks, walls. He is able to survive and adapt to dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses to compensate the absence of light, and perhaps darker coloration. He can emit calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, he can use ambient sounds do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight or light, "Invisibility" is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. As a bat, he can obviously both fly and glide. However, even as a bat, he keeps his enhanced senses and ability to speak intact. *'Vampire Special Ability': Like every vampire both hybrid and true, Eiseiyake is presented with a particular ability that is only special to him, in his case, his gift turned out to be, the ability to manipulate electricity around him. Although, he cannot create electricity, he can shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles. This gives him the ability to manipulate charged particles. He is capable of manipulating all forms of electricity dwelling in all matter as charged particles. With the power over electricity existing in all matter (charged particles), he is able to control all matter in it's state of form such as gas, liquid, solid and even plasma by controlling the electrons, protons and more that constitute all matter. Since everything is matter then this would permit the user to control everything by that theory. He can crawl, walk, run up walls using static electricity. He can conduct all forms of electricity through his body, making him totally invulnerable to electricity, no matter the voltage. He can also discharge electricity through conductive media (such as metal, water, etc.). Eiseiyake's body is unharmed and immune to electricity. However, it must be noted that only electricity is being talked about, it doesn't mean that he can control one's Lightning Release chakra or cannot be harmed by it. *'Thought Projection': Like most high-class vampire he can generate elusive entities of emotions or structures from the mind. However, the thought projections are limited to his own thoughts, memories and emotions. He can even think of himself and project an image of himself which his opponent would confuse as Eiseiyake. The projections are normally intangible and would disappear if touched or harmed. His abilities together make him one of the most terrifying vampires so far. Most humans and vampire fear him because of his position as the "Vampire-king". Years, after his sister's death he officially becomes the new leader of the Vampires and plots to destroy the world. Even without his vampire abilities Eiseiyake is a formidable opponent and extremely trained assassin. Taijutsu Eiseiyake initially depended mostly on his taijutsu skills before finding about about his "Vampirism" and before mastering the arts of nature transformation. He is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dark Release in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. He is trained in multiple forms of martial arts and is a master of several martial arts. He has used multiple types of fighting styles over the year and is also recognized as the creator of many fighting styles. As a child, he received intensive training by his father, along with several other members of the League and multiple tutors. Landing multiple strikes without taking a hit. He killed the henchman by stabbing a knife in his neck when he got grabbed. He proved herself an agile fighter, using his light weight and his flexibility to his advantage. He is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Hotaru and Sayotsu and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. He is proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Thiland, France and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu is the most prominent one. On many occasions he has used multiple combination of different fighting styles that suit the given situation. His most commonly utilized and idiosyncratic style blends Savate, Silat Pattani, Kinomichi, Shaolin Kung Fu, Changquan and Budokan karate with Ninjutsu. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Eiseiyake has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Naien's caliber in battle. He has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Eiseiyake's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Eiseiyake is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth, having been trained possibly since birth to become the ultimate warrior. He is skilled in various martial arts with a particular specialization in the Chinese martial arts. He has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as super humans. His great strength and chi (qi) allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. Eiseiyake has stalemated Naien in single combat, with the two martial artists portrayed as equals. Although, later with the help of his vampirism he was able to defeat Naien. Intelligence He is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. He possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. He can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. He is skilled in electronics and computers, as well as firearms and explosives. He has been known to leave taunting messages that are virtually impossible to trace. He can also go through firewalls and internet security easily and hack into even the toughest networks with ease. He is potentially capable of mastering every worldly subject and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. Eiseiyake has an extensive knowledge of Oriental philosophy. Eiseiyake has been shown to have great detective skills when searching for information about the people on his list. While he is no expert in anything outside his physical skills, he has shown to have extensive knowledge in various fields, including computer engineering, toxicology, combat medicine, weapons and so on, all of which he uses to effectively aid in his investigation while maintaining discretion, often without needing aid from anyone else. Occasionally when things are more than he can handle, he is also shown to be resourceful enough to acquire assistance from his network of contacts, whether they are willing to help or not. His deductive thinking allows him to think ahead of his enemies and is capable enough to devise an elaborated plan to shake off suspicions of him being a vampire. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. Trivia * Crimson Chakra, is different from normal chakra. The chakra is warm, bright and visible. To somewhat, it possesses identical features as fire-type chakra nature, since a huge amount of crimson chakra is capable of burning human skin. Also, it is relatively far more denser than normal chakra and finally it seems to enhance Eiseiyake's force of Ninjutsu. Behind the Scenes Category:OmegaDragon Category:Characters Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Missing-nin Category:Chinsenka Category:Male Category:Human-Vampire Hybrid Category:Martial Artist